Lo más preciado
by ISayPurr
Summary: Había comenzado igual que un día tranquilo, pero desde el momento que Kagami recibió el aviso en la estación de bomberos supo que su día cambiaría drásticamente. YAOI.


Primer intento en el fandom de KnB con mis dos personajes favoritos,

espero que les guste.

Besos & Abrazos.

* * *

**Lo más preciado.**

Cuando Kagami Taiga llegó esa noche a la casa que compartía con el ahora Kagami Tetsuya estaba tan cansado y tan destrozado que sólo tuvo fuerzas suficientes para quitarse la chaqueta, dejarla sobre el sillón y subir hasta el dormitorio. Nigou lo había estado esperando en la entrada de la puerta cuando se dio cuenta que su amo peliazul había llegado solo, así que ahora lo acompañaba un poco adelantado mientras al bombero le costaba horrores subir el pequeño tramo de escaleras que separaban el segundo del tercer piso.

Su jefe, gracias al cielo, le había dado el fin de semana libre a toda la cuadrilla que estuvo implicada en el incendio lo cual suponía un alivio para Kagami ya que no creía ser capaz de levantarse al día siguiente.

Ni siquiera se había bañado en el trabajo y estaba calado de suciedad hasta los huesos, sin ir más lejos la alianza de oro que simbolizaba su matrimonio parecía bronce desde cualquier punto. Suspiró. Sabía que tenía que ducharse o Kuroko le echaría la bronca del siglo si se le ocurría entrar al dormitorio así, pero tenía que verlo, asegurarse de que estaba bien. Así que siguió a Nigou hasta el final del pasillo y observó a su pareja desde la puerta.

Kuroko. Daba igual que estuvieran casados y ahora compartieran el mismo apellido, la realidad es que para él siempre sería Kuroko. Su Kuroko. Su sombra. Su mejor amigo. Su pareja. Su esposo. Su todo. Y había estado a punto de perderlo.

_Kagami no supo cómo su día se había torcido en apenas un segundo; estaba tranquilamente en la estación de bomberos bromeando con sus compañeros hasta que se escuchó un anuncio en la radio, por un instante pensó que se trataría de algún animal extraviado o incendio menor, esas minucias que solían mantenerlo ocupado normalmente, pero se equivocó. Nada más escuchar el nombre de la guardería donde trabajaba Kuroko su mente se puso en blanco. Kuroko. _

_Un incendio. Había un incendio y un peligroso derrumbamiento._

_Kuroko. Su Kuroko. Debía ir cuanto antes._

_No estuvo pendiente del trayecto, quizás porque sus compañeros no lo dejaron conducir al entender la situación o quizás porque estaba demasiado ciego de preocupación, pero la realidad es que no recuerda lo que pasó desde que escuchó el anuncio hasta que vio el estado en el que se encontraba la guardería. Y se asustó. Mientras el resto de los bomberos se ponían manos a la obra Kagami se había quedado petrificado en el asiento de copiloto._

_A su mente vienen los recuerdos de hace unas dos semanas cuando, durante la cena, Kuroko le comentaba que estaban construyendo al lado de la guardería y que constantemente estaban rodeados de grandes grúas. Grúas. Grúas que cargaban vigas. Vigas como la que se había caído sobre la parte trasera de la guardería, aplastando la pequeña cocina que tenían para hacer el almuerzo a los infantes. El fuego. ¿De dónde venía el fuego?_

_- ¡Bakagami, reacciona!_

_Esa voz le sonaba, juraría que la conocía. Tal era su estupor que no fue capaz de reconocer a Aomine Daiki hasta que lo tuvo justo en frente de sus narices y, aun así, le costó ubicar por qué su mayor rival en la cancha cuando estaban en la preparatoria se encontraba delante de él. Hasta que también lo recordó: Aomine era policía y su papel allí era tan importante como el propio._

_- Kuroko… - pudo balbucear._

_- ¡Tetsu está bien! No hay ningún… - calló, le costaba horrores decir la palabra "muerto" cuando la mayoría de las víctimas eran niños de entre dos y cinco años.- Sólo hay heridos de gravedad. Tienes que hacer tu trabajo, Kagami, apaga el fuego. Tetsu está curando a los niños en lo que llegan las ambulancias._

_- Malditas ambulancias – masculló, cogiendo el casco de bombero y cerrando la chaqueta.- Muy bien, vamos al lío._

_Para cuando las llamas estuvieron controladas y todos a salvo, Kagami pudo preocuparse por el estado de su pareja que no había dejado de ir de un lado al otro sin parar si quiera en su presencia allí. Estaba preocupado por los niños y esa era la fuerza que lo ayudaban a moverse porque Kagami estaba seguro del aturdimiento y desconcierto que debió sentir Kuroko cuando el caos estalló. Sin embargo, se había recuperado, estaba sentado en el jardín abrazando a uno de los más pequeños. Se arrodilló delante de él para asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna herida grave, pero aparte de los raspones y cortes reglamentarios en ese tipo de accidentes, Kuroko parecía estar bien. Parecía. Porque en el bello rostro de su pareja había surcos de suciedad y lágrimas mezcladas, el hermoso cabello azul que había dejado crecer lo suficiente para llevar amarrado en una coleta estaba enredado y había perdido todo su brillo natural. Pero, aun así, Kagami sintió que Kuroko estaba más hermoso que nunca. Estaba vivo y había luchado por sus niños._

_- Kuroko - lo llamó, alzando la mano para rozarle con los dedos ásperos la suave piel de las mejillas, en ese instante el maestro reaccionó y clavó en él sus normalmente inexpresivos ojos azules._

_- Taiga…_

_Reconsiderando las pocas veces que Kuroko solía llamarlo por su nombre, decidió que el ex jugador de baloncesto estaba más afectado de lo que a primera vista parecía. Como siempre, en ocasiones, a Kagami le gustaría que Kuroko fuera más dado a expresar lo que sentía. Pero así era él y así lo quería Kagami._

_- Todo está bien – le aseguró, acariciando su mejilla y notando que su mano era bañada con lágrimas saladas.- Todos los niños están bien al igual que tus compañeros. Descansa, Tetsu._

Todavía conservaba en el cuerpo la sensación de tener a Kuroko entre sus brazos cuando por fin dejó que el susto y el cansancio lo vencieran. Ni siquiera con la ducha fría y todas las manos de jabón que tuvo que darse para que la suciedad se fuera de todos los poros de su piel fue suficiente para cubrir el anhelo de volver a tenerlo junto a sí. Comprendía la urgencia de su necesidad, así que cuando consideró estar lo suficientemente limpio salió de la ducha, se secó levemente y fue directamente hacia la cama.

Kuroko dormía profundamente, por lo que no notó que el colchón se hundía levemente bajo el metro noventa de Kagami, pero sí fue consciente de que un calor conocido y amado llenaba por fin el espacio vacío por lo que se acercó con cuidado hasta el ardiente cuerpo del tigre. Kagami sonrió levemente, abrazándolo contra su pecho y aspirando el aroma que emanaba del pelo de Kuroko.

- Tetsu.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero no importaba, no la buscaba.

- Te quiero.

Y aquellas palabras, dichas con una profundidad y una sinceridad que desconocía, permitieron que las lágrimas cayeran sobre la almohada por fin, liberando todo el miedo que había sentido desde que escuchó el anuncio y del que no había sido consciente hasta ahora.

- ¿Kagami-kun?

La voz adormilada de Kuroko acompañó los sollozos incontrolados que sacudían levemente el cuerpo del ex as de Seirin.

- Kagami-kun, tranquilo – se acercó aún más a su pareja, lo suficiente para encajar pieza con pieza en la armadura que suponía el cuerpo de Kagami.- Estoy aquí – besó tiernamente los labios del tigre, quien le correspondió de una forma aún más apasionada.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero ansiosa sus opiniones.

**Buenos días** & _Buenas tardes_ & Buenas noches.


End file.
